


When a Duo becomes a Trio

by AdminInResidence



Series: The Story of Harper Reyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Harry Potter, Death Eaters, F/M, Fred and George are Second Years, Gryffindor, Hogwarts First Year, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Protective Weasleys, Purely Platonic Relationships until later Years, Reader attends Hogwarts 1 Year before Harry Potter, Reader is First Year, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Harper Reyes, the daughter of one of the worst criminals of the Wizarding World, is now preparing for the hardest years of her life; attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she will have to prove her innocence for her father's crimes, while still trying to live a normal life as a student. However, dark forces linger and soon Harper will have to prove herself worthy to her friends, her house, and herself.With help from her new friends, Fred and George, Harper may just make it out of this year alive.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Platonic Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Characters
Series: The Story of Harper Reyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Chapter that Begins the Story

When Miss Camellia climbed up the stairs the morning of July 31st, she had expected her young charge to at least still be in her bedroom. Coming up to the brightly decorated door covered in flower cutouts and large pastel colored letters spelling out the name: Harper.

  
Clutched in the Caretaker’s hand was a carefully sealed letter with elegant script spelling out the young girl’s name. A wax seal bearing an unusual crest sealed the letter’s contents, although Miss Camellia didn’t need to guess what the letter contained.

  
Miss Camellia knocked exactly 4 time’s in quick succession and waited for a moment for a sound within, the rustling of blankets, a sharp snap of a book closing, or even the quiet mutter of small spell names.

  
Yes, spell names.

  
The home of young Harper Reyes was quite extraordinary you see, for the young girl herself was the daughter of a witch and wizard. However, she wouldn’t tell many, lest they be muggles, or even worse recognize her last name Reyes.

  
A loud meow sounded from beside the plump women’s feet and Miss Camellia let out a shout of surprise at the sudden appearance of the young mistress’s pet, a beautiful and well-kept cat. A ragdoll named Willow. The cat’s large blue eye’s gazed up to the women before it turned and sprang off on her back paw’s, bounding down the hallway and up the flight of stairs at the end.  
Miss Camellia followed the fluffy cat, going up and left and right and left again following the tip of the black tail that she caught sight of as it ran ahead.

  
Finally, by some miracle Willow stopped shortly before a plain wooden door. The wood itself was dusty, as was most of this particular floor, Miss Camellia had strict order’s before he had left to not touch anything on this floor, however the memo had apparently not been passed on to Harper.

  
Miss Camellia stepped lightly over to the door, the floor creaked in certain places and the women sucked in her breath. From within the room she heard the sounds of footsteps padding upon the floor.  
Putting her hand upon the golden doorknob, she found that it was not as dust covered as the rest of this floor, as if someone had frequently opened this door.  
Pushing forwards, the door let out a small creek and Miss Camellia peeked an eye inside.

  
The room was as beautiful as the rest of the house was. Directly in eyesight was a large bookshelf, light filtering onto the books from the large window on the left side of the room. She pushed the door open some more and Willow slipped in from between the long work skirt that Miss Camellia wore. The cat darted for the large king sized 4 poster bed. Lovely silken curtains hued a lovely lilac color were tied up as neat as the last day Miss Camellia had cleaned this room.

  
Upon the very same bed sat a young girl, her back turned to Miss Camellia. However, as Willow pounced upon the bed and prowled over to the girl. Loud purrs echoed the room replacing the silence.  
The girl moved a hand to carefully pet the fluffy cat, but her eyes remained on the large book sat within her lap.

  
Miss Camellia took a moment to admire the young girl she had watched over for the past 11 years. She looked so much like the pictures of her beautiful mother that filled the house. Her hair almost matched perfectly with her mothers, a white blond, with a few whimsy greys at the end. Most unusual but must intriguing. However, Harper had more of the white blond of her mother, but Miss Camellia suspected as she grew older that more of her mother’s whimsical grey color would filter in.

  
Her skin which was typically paler, had the slightest tan to it this year, most likely to all of the playing she had done outdoors with her new broomstick this year. Miss Camellia found herself frowning at the thought of the mysterious broomstick that had appeared on her young charge’s birthday last year, unlabeled and not one of the gifts sent from distant relatives. It was however Harper’s favorite gift, and the one she had used the most.

  
As much as Miss Camellia wished that she could teach her young charge to be the prim and proper lady that she had been hired to teach, she couldn’t break through the free-spirited and fiery personality Harper contained.

  
“Young mistress!” Miss Camellia finally announced her presence, and she watched the surprise ripple through her young charge, the girl turning around quickly, her pale blue eye’s wide.  
Before the young girl had a chance to explain herself, Miss Camellia flounced into the room.

  
“You know the rules my dear! Not allowed on the third floor, it’s been that way since your father left! And this room particularly! Off limits!” Miss Camellia lectured, but the teasing tone that infiltrated her voice had Harper relaxing slightly.

  
This wouldn’t be the first time Harper had been caught up in her parent’s room, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. It was the only room that her father had banned before being sent to Azkaban.  
Harper Reyes father was indeed a Death Eater.

  
Hidden in this room was most likely important documents sent between other Death Eater’s and even letters from You-Know-Who. But that wasn’t what Harper found herself coming up here to look for.  
Hidden amongst the many classic books upon the bookshelves were old scrapbook’s put together by Harper’s mother. They were intermingled, here and there on different shelves, never put together. And Harper was sure that she could always find a new one whenever she ventured up to her parents’ room. Her mother’s organizational skills were never a strong suit, her father was the one who cared about that silly stuff.

  
The scrapbook’s appeared to be a hobby of her mother’s and there seemed to be one for any sort of occasion. She had found scrapbook’s as old as her mother’s own childhood years, and they went through her year’s at school although Harper had not found year’s 4 or 6 yet, she knew they had to be here somewhere.

  
Instead in her lap she held the scrapbook for her mother’s 7th year. It was Harper’s favorite scrapbook, and she had to be careful with the page’s as they were fragile from age and from use.  
The 7th year of her mother’s schooling years were Harper’s favorite because that was the year where her mother had begun to date her father, and it was in these photograph’s that Harper could find the only pictures she had ever seen of her father smiling, happy and carefree.

  
The moving pictures depicted many things, like her dad playing a rousing game of Quidditch, or even him and her mother messing around by Black Lake.  
However, there was one picture that stood out to any other.

  
It moved just like the other’s but it was shorter, simpler. It was a picture depicting her mother and father walking through the corridor, hands clasped tightly, her mother was clearly laughing at something that had been said, and her father had turned his head just slightly enough to see the smallest and shyest smile.

  
It was so unlike the smirking, cold-eyed look that filtered through the newspaper’s every year.

  
Miss Camellia had stopped her teasing rant whilst Harper was lost in thought, and she had only know realized that her caretaker was holding out a letter to her.

  
“It came!” Harper whispered, tenderly reaching for the letter.

  
Once it was in hand, she carefully looked at every single corner of the letter, eyeing the wax seal in particular, running a finger through the small groves of the crest.

  
“Just this morning it did! I had expected to deliver it up to your room, however Willow kindly redirected me to your alternate location this morning.” Miss Camellia teased once more, “I’ll let you have your moment whilst I go check in with the house elves for this morning’s breakfast. Come down shortly dear!”

  
Harper hardly registered the words, nor the tiny click of the door as Miss Camellia shut it behind her.

Harper looked down to her cat who sat impatiently, tail flicking back and forth as it waited.

“Can you believe it Willow, they actually sent me one.” Harper said, excitement and nervousness filled her body, “Although…it may not actually be what we think it is…this could be a rejection letter.”  
A curt meow stopped the young girl from rambling.

  
“Your right Willow…better to just get over with it right?” Harper nodded and ripped the letter open, no longer being as gentle as before. Harper reached inside eagerly and pulled out the folded paper within.

_Dear Miss Reyes,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Deputy Headmistress_

“Oh Willow!” Harper cried out, “They’ve actually done it! They’ve accepted us!”

  
The ragdoll cat gave a sharp meow that sounded almost as excited as the young girl.

  
“We have to send an owl back by no later than…no later than…no later than July 31st…” Harper trailed off quickly.

  
“But today is July 31st!” Harper cried out, this time in panic, she flung the envelope to the side, and quickly but gently closed her mother’s scrapbook. She grabbed Willow and tucked her fluff into her arms before dashing out of the room and down the stairs.

  
Her cries of excitement and panic filled the normally silent house.


	2. The Chapter where we meet our Godmother

It had only been a few days since the Reyes household had received the wonderful announcement that the young mistress Harper Reyes had been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That night, Miss Camellia and the house elves created a grand feast, after of course calming the young mistress down and sending the faster owl the household had with their reply letter.  
There had been so much food, Harper couldn’t even remember the last time they had so much on the grand dining table. Of course, Harper refused to eat it all alone, and Miss Camellia and the house elves joined the young mistress for the grandest feast they’d had since the young girl’s birth.

The euphoric had lasted for the past few days but all too soon Miss Camellia arrived with a second letter.

  
Written in far less neater script then her Hogwarts letter, but still beautiful handwriting, Miss Camellia passed on the letter. Harper need only read the name before her stomach sank low and she let out a small huff. Miss Camellia gave a loud shout and lightly cuffed the back of her head at the rude behavior.

  
Harper gave a quieter huff as Miss Camellia began her daily chores and once the plump lady had turned down the hall she opened the letter.

_My darling Goddaughter,_

_I heard the news from your caretaker. Congratulations for getting accepted into Hogwarts, I can hardly believe how the years have passed, and to think only 1 more year until my darling Draco accompanies you to school! I hope that this year won’t be too hard to face on your own, but not to worry! If there is any problem, we have many allies currently residing within the Castle Wall’s you need only send an owl to me or to Lucius._   
_I understand that your caretaker will not be able to accompany you to Diagon Alley to pick up all your school supplies, given her duties, and status. Fear not, for I have found time to come and join you in picking up all your first-year school supplies._   
_Draco and I will accompany you at 12 O’ Clock on August 12th to Diagon Alley._   
_I can’t wait to see you and neither can your darling cousin!_

_With much love,_   
_Your Godmother Narcissa._

Harper gave a small shiver at the sweet terms that had been written into the letter.

  
Unfornately, the main point of the letter was true. Miss Camellia had too many duties to upkeep the Reyes household, and herself being a squib would not be able to help Harper get to Diagon Alley to pick up her first-year supplies.

  
But to be accompanied to Diagon Alley by the Malfoy’s would only ruin things more than her father already had.

  
Harper had already been dreading this coming year, as much as she was excited to get to go to Hogwarts, being the daughter of one of the most well-known and horrid criminals in history of the Wizarding World would not get past people easily.

  
Harper had already seen countless books with her name written in it, portraying how sad her life must be with her father being a criminal and what not.

  
But with the Malfoy’s accompanying her to Diagon Alley, it would only secure in people’s eyes that she was still linked to the people connected to You-Know-Who.  
Harper crumpled up the letter from her dear “Godmother”

  
Yet another unfortunate thing with her family.

  
Somehow or another, her parents when picking Harpers Godparents settled on Harpers mother choosing her godfather, and Harpers father picking her godmother.

  
Although, Harper didn’t know her Godfather, there wasn’t anyone left from her mothers’ side of the family to tell her, nor had her mother left any note that Harper had been able to find with that information.

  
However, her father’s side of the family loved to remind her about the kindness of the Malfoy’s, and her lovely Godmother. Harpers father had after all been best friends with Lucius Malfoy. There was even a picture of her father, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, Harpers godmother in the scrapbook of her parent’s wedding.

  
Harper didn’t necessarily hate her Godmother, she was very kind to her after all, and always sent gifts and letters to her whenever an important date or event came around. However, it was just the unfortunate connection between it all and the Dark Lord that had Harper shying away from the family.

  
She didn’t want any connections when she entered Hogwarts, this was her chance to make friends and do amazing things with magic!

  
Swinging back into the main room, Miss Camellia frowned at the crumbled letter and cuffed the back of her head once more.

  
“You better reply back to your godmothers letter this instant Child!” Miss Camellia passed by quickly, not waiting to see if Harper would listen, after all she always did.

  
Sighing begrudgingly, Harper rose to her feet before padding off to her room in search of some spare parchment, a quill and ink.

  
*

  
August 12th came quickly despite how hard Harper wished it wouldn’t. But sure enough, the day came.

  
Miss Camellia, had pounced on her the moment she had come out of her room, sending her straight back in to change out of her simple pants and Quidditch hoodie depicting her favorite team. Instead the plump women forced her into one of the dresses her Godmother had sent her, an emerald green one that had a striking silver belt.

  
Slytherin colors.

  
While Miss Camellia pulled at her hair and carefully tucked it into a crowning braid, Harper tried to flatten out the sweeping skirt, but with so many layers, the fabric puffed out no matter what.  
When Miss Camellia was satisfied with her young charge’s appearance, which Harper thought she looked horridly like one of the porcelain dolls her Godmother had sent when she was just a tiny toddler. Miss Camellia set off to do her regular chores once more, and Harper set off to the large dining table, she sat in the middle of the long table, and her house elves apparated the food to her.  
Everything was as perfect as always, and she profusely complimented the house elves who in return tried to shy away the sweet comments.

  
After breakfast, Harper was free for a few more hours until her Godmother would arrive, the first thing she did was locate Willow and they snuck off to one of the many rooms on the third floor, where Miss Camellia wasn’t allowed to go.

  
She found one such room with a mirror on the wall and she took the opportunity to loosen the belt that was tied quite tightly around the middle before attacking the crown braid fastened tight to her scalp with a multitude of bobby pins. When the white-blond locks fell freely down her back once more, Harper continued her exploration of her mother’s scrapbooks, this time searching on the bottommost shelf.

  
Harper found more classic books and even a few random spell books that she made a mental note to check on later, but didn’t find any more scrapbooks on this shelf, and before she could move onto the next unsearched shelf, she heard the grandiose grandfather clock echo it’s chime through the house.

  
It was time.

  
Harper hurried herself down the stairs back to the main room with their fireplace, carefully dodging Miss Camellia who cried out at the disarray of Harpers hair, but she had no time left to fix it.  
Just as Harper made it into the main room, she saw the fireplace activate, someone was coming through the Floo network.

  
Out of breath, Harper still remembered to stand stiff and proper, no slouched back, hands clasped tightly together and her shining silver shoes clicked together as she brought her feet close.  
No sooner did she stand tall and still did her Godmother and Draco appear through the fireplace. Draco let out a cough at the leftover powder he had inhaled, but Narcissa had landed her eyes on her Goddaughter and let out a happy shout.

  
“Hello Darling!” Narcissa cried, coming closer and hugging the young girl tightly.

  
Harper saw Draco stick his tongue out at her and she gave the boy a sharp glare, however she quickly shifted her face as her godmother pulled back and gently pinched a cheek.  
“How is my beautiful Goddaughter doing?” Narcissa cried.

  
“Very good Godmother, how are you and Draco.” Harper said politely, seeing Miss Camellia peek her head around the corner and give her a warning glare and also imitated cuffing her head with her hand.

  
“Wonderful to see you dear, and look how wonderful you look in your dress! I knew that you would absolutely adore it.” Narcissa said.

  
Draco made a gagging motion behind his mother, and Harper tried not to laugh.

  
“I do Godmother, it’s…beautiful.” Harper forced. And thankfully her Godmother was appeased, as Miss Camellia came around the corner to greet Narcissa and offer her some refreshment before they went off.

  
“We’ll leave very shortly for Diagon Alley.” Narcissa confirmed as she accompanied Miss Camellia to the dining room, leaving her son and her Goddaughter alone.

  
“Bloody hell.” Draco finally said as his mother disappeared. “I thought she would stick around forever. She’s been a nightmare since she found out, wants everything to be perfect, got her own copy of your list.”

  
Harper rolled her eyes at her Godmothers actions. It didn't shock her in the slightest, her Godmother had always been a bit too invested in her life.

  
“I can’t believe she dragged you along, sorry about that.” Harper said, “But, seems as if they’ll be busy for a bit…want to see my new broom?”

  
Draco was instantly interested and the two ran outdoors into the large Reyes estate.

  
Harpers estate ran on for miles, wards had been set by Lucius when Harper had got her very first broom from the Malfoys but the flying area was wonderfully large still and Draco had often come over to practice flying with her.

  
Of course, there was other interesting things on her estate including the multiple magical creatures she had found, but with Draco around it was much more fun to do 2 person activities such as flying or playing around with magic.

  
The two ran off towards the broom shed and Harper pulled out her broom from her birthday. Draco admired the woodwork of the broom and the care that Harper had put into it.

  
“It’s not bad!” Draco puffed as he held the broomstick in his hands, “But the Nimbus 2000 would beat this in a heartbeat! Mum and Dad are going to get me one for my birthday, I’m sure of it!”

  
“Dream on Draco. You ride a Nimbus 2000; you can hardly stay on your current broom!” Harper teased as she took the broom back into her hands. Draco let out a large huff, but didn’t bother correcting Harper.

  
“Who did it come from any way’s?” Draco asked.

  
“Dunno. It wasn’t labeled. Just had my name on it. You should have seen Miss Camellia’s face, I thought she was going to faint!” Harper laughed.

  
From the backdoor, Miss Camellia and Narcissa popped out and called for the both of them. Harper tucked the broom carefully back into the shed before Draco and I made a mad dash back to the house, eager to beat one another.

  
Harper bid Miss Camellia a quick goodbye, eager to venture into Diagon Alley and get her supplies.


	3. The Chapter where we get our Supplies and Meet New Friends

Narcissa, Draco and Harper flooed straight to Diagon Alley. Harper was astounded by all of the magical shops and wizards that roamed the streets. She could hardly contain her excitement!

  
“I believe that we should drop you off at Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions” Narcissa said as she led them towards that particular shop. “Get your robes all sorted out, that’ll take the longest. Me and Draco can pick up your supplies at the Apothecary and grab your books from Flourish and Blotts. After that we should be able to go get your wand.”

  
They stopped at the large door to Madam Malkin’s.

  
“Alright, in you go dear. We’ll meet back up once we gather your things.” Narcissa said, taking Draco’s hand, who in turn looked horrified that his mother was leading him by the hand amongst all the other wizards.

  
“Good Luck!” Harper mouthed to Draco as he grimaced.

  
She then turned and climbed the few steps before pushing the door open to Madam Malkin’s. A bell chimed as she came in and she heard a rather muffled voice call out to her.

  
“Room to the left dear!”

  
Listening to the instructions she followed the hall to the left stopping at the wide room.

  
There was boy with ginger hair standing very still up upon a pedestal as a women moved around pinching fabric and trimming as she went.

  
“Never seen you before.”

  
She looked to her left and found another ginger-haired boy looking up at her, a wide smile upon his face.

  
“Must be your first year then!”

  
She looked to her right and found the very same boy looking up at her.

  
She quickly looked back and forth before coming to the realization that they were identical twins.

  
“I’m George!” The one on her right called, “He’s Fred.”

  
“No I’m George. He’s Fred.” The one to her left shouted.

  
“Both of you are distracting me!” The shop owner called, and the eldest ginger haired boy looked down on the boy’s with a sharp glare.

  
“My apologies,” She said quietly before turning to the boys.

  
“You’ll have to go through that one more time!” Harper admitted, “Which one’s Fred and which one’s George?”

  
The one on her left gave a smile.

  
“I’m really George.” The twin said, and Harper noticed quickly that there was a small mole on the side of his neck, she turned to look at the other one.

  
“I’m Fred. We just like to trick people!” He said, as if this was an everyday occurrence which Harper believed would be the truth. She also noticed that the mole on George was not on Fred.

  
“It’s nice to meet you. My names Harper r-“ She quickly stopped herself, not wanting to ruin her very first chances at making some new friends. They seemed nice enough anyways.

  
“Harper?” Fred questioned.

  
“Just Harper.” She quickly said, taking a seat right beside George.

  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Just Harper.” George teased.

  
“Seems like your hoping to be in Slytherin?” Fred asked, “Horriable house by the way, much better to be in Gryffindor.”

  
Before Harper could interrupt, George continued.

  
“That’s our house! All of our family has been put into Gryffindor. Although Ron might not be. He would bring the whole family shame if he didn’t!” George mocked in horror.

  
“I don’t want to be in Slytherin!” Harper finally cut in. “I don’t really care what house I’m in…just not Slytherin.”

  
The eldest ginger haired boy stepped off the pedestal and came their way.

  
“Your turn George.” He called, and Harper watched in amusement as Fred stood up and stepped onto the pedestal.

  
“Don’t let my brother’s ruin the houses for you. There’s good in all of them I’m sure, but Gryffindor is superior.” The ginger boy held out a hand, “Percy Weasley. You’ve met Fred and George.”

  
“Yes. George here was telling me about how your family’s been in Gryffindor." Harper tried to push the hint, that it was really Fred on the pedestal, but Percy didn’t care, or didn’t notice. Never the less she shook the older boy's hand in greeting.

  
“Well I’m off to gather my supplies, mum should be swinging back in here any second. Don’t get into any trouble you hear!” Percy lectured before stepping out of the room.

  
“He almost sounds like my caretaker.” Harper teased and George laughed.

  
It only took a few moments to finish with Fred before he swapped places with the actual George and took a place by Harper.

  
“Hope you get sorted into Gryffindor!” Fred said, “It would be nice to have some more people to help pull pranks on the professors. Our friend Lee helps us all the time, but he gets fed up after a while. You seem like you would be fun to prank with!”

  
“Maybe Gryffindor wouldn’t be too bad.” Harper stated, “After all it would be nice to start the year off knowing someone.”

  
“Either way, other houses or not, you'll still have to help us out. Being in Gryffindor would just make it simpler.”

  
George had finished even quicker than his brother, but perhaps it was because Madam Malkin already memorized the measurement from Fred.

  
“There you two are!” A plump woman came in, her hair also gingers like the boys, in one hand she held a young boy’s hand, he seemed to be the same age as Draco. In the other hand she held a young girl’s hand, she seemed a tad bit younger, but both of them shared the common trait of ginger hair.

  
“You better not have been trouble!” The women said.

  
“No mum-“

  
“Of course not!”

  
“Just chatting with our new friend here.”

  
“This is Harper by the way!”

  
Harper could hardly keep track as the twins finished each other’s sentences.

  
“Well hello dear, first year is it?” She said politely, “I’m Molly Weasley, Fred and George’s mum!”

  
“And Ron-“

  
“Ginny-“

  
“Percy the Pratt!”

  
“Charlie-“

  
“And Bill!”

  
Each twin said a name before the other took a turn.

  
“We have a large family.” Said George in the end.

  
“Sounds lovely.” Harper said fondly, thinking about her own empty house at home.

  
“Well we really must be going boys, still have to look for your books.”

  
“Do we have to…” George said, “Can’t we stay with Harper for a bit longer?”

  
“No boys we must really be going. I'm sure your friend has other things to do as well” Miss Weasley said seeing Madam Malkin calling Harper over to the pedestal. “Say goodbye to your friend.”

  
Fred and George looked upset but turned to Harper.

“Well what mum says goes.”

  
“Real unfortunate.”

  
“You’ll be coming to the Hogwarts express! You can meet us there; we can sit together in the train there.” Fred smiled.

  
“It won’t be very long, only a couple of weeks.”

  
“We’ll see you then.” Fred and George gave a wave before following their mother.

  
“Alright dear, your turn.” Madam Malkin called again, "First year?"

  
And even after standing upon the pedestal for what seemed like hours, Harper still couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for thinking of the two new friends she had found already.

  
*

  
Narcissa picked her up at the right time, just as she had finished getting fitted for her robes.

  
“I apparated your stuff right home, so now all that’s left to do it pick up your wand darling!” Narcissa said as she, Draco and Harper left Madam Malkin’s.

  
“Thank you!” Harper said quickly.

They made the trip to Ollivander’s quickly, most of the witches and wizards having cleared out of Diagon Alley for lunch or after finishing their shopping.

  
Stepping into the shop, Harper gave a great sneeze at the dust. Although most of the shop was clean, she could see there was a great many dusty boxes containing unused wands.

  
“What is the point of having this many wands, if they only have a few Hogwarts students each year.” She murmured to Draco who was clearly enraptured by all the wands around him. Harper could sense that Draco was wishing he was getting his wand today as well.

  
“Welcome, welcome…ah. Harper Reyes.” A man called, and the trio looked up to see the elderly shop keeper.

  
“I’ve waited a long time to see you my dear.” He called.

  
Harper shied away a bit, standing closer to Narcissa, as did Draco.

  
“Ollivander. We’re here for a wand, we’d like to be quick please.” Narcissa said politely, although both Draco and Harper could tell there was a lingering threat behind those words.

  
“Yes yes, always in a rush you Malfoy’s are. Now. Come closer Harper…I have a couple wands out right now I’d like you to try.” The shopkeeper said.

  
Harper moved over to the counter, and Ollivander handed her the very first wand, muttering random words about the wand and how it felt.

  
Weird.

  
“Go on now, give it a swish and flick.”

  
Harper did as instructed, swishing and flicking happily having a wand in hand. No sooner did she do so, did a large bolt come flying out the tip and set one of the potted plants set alight with flames.

  
“I’m so sorry!” Harper cried. Narcissa quickly set the fire out with a swish of her own wand.

  
“Hmm…perhaps another?” Ollivander said and he put away the first wand in its box.

  
He pulled out another wand and handed it to her.

  
“Go on, swish and flick try again.”

  
Hesitantly, she gave a swish and flick and this time nothing happened.

  
“Perhaps not.”

  
Right as Ollivander took the wand, a great cloud formed in the top of the shop, and rain began to pitter down. Once more Narcissa got rid of the rogue spell.

  
Draco began to laugh.

  
“Oh hush. I bet you’ll have an even harder time next year!” Harper cried, feeling a great mix of disappointment and embarrassment.

  
“Draco, be nice.” Narcissa frowned, “It’s alright dear, try again.”

  
“Fiery temper…defensive. Yet fragile.” Ollivander murmured. “Yes…yes indeed.”

  
“I believe I have the right want this time.” Ollivander said, “Just got to find it now.”

  
He disappeared into the back, and everyone could hear the echo of the shuffling of boxes. Finally, Ollivander returned.

  
“There we are try this one. This is an Acacia; very temperamental you know…only listen to the ones they choose. But powerful very powerful…it also has a Phoenix feather…very rare…yes. Yes. And about the right size I believe…alright, give this one a go.”

  
Nervous, but intrigued by the rare wand, Harper grabbed hold, and she felt a gentle tingle tickle up her arm. The feeling spread through her whole body and she gave a large smile.

  
“Swish and flick now dear!”

  
Giving a grand confident swish, followed by a flick. Harper was pleasantly surprised at the grand sparkles that followed the tip.

  
“Yes! Yes indeed my dear…how very surprising.” Ollivander murmured.

  
“It’s perfect!”

  
“It’s a very old wand my dear, I’ve had this wand for such a long time, I can’t remember when I even got it…such a rare wand, to mix a Phoenix feather with Acacia. It will be temperamental, but I believe that it will indeed come to aid you when you most need, the powers that lay within may even help you one day. I can feel it in my soul.” Ollivander said, “I am very glad that it has picked you Harper Reyes. I believe this will be a good indicator about where your heart will lie.”

  
Harper gazed up at the wandmaker hesitantly.

  
“Meaning…” She questioned.

  
“Meaning, it is time to go.” Narcissa fumed, and Harper was shocked by the blatant change in her Godmothers attitude. Narcissa handed Ollivander the money and took both Draco and Harper’s hand in hers and stormed out of the wand shop.

  
Draco was complaining as they paced down Diagon Alley, his mother huffing.

  
Out of the corner of her eye Harper caught the Weasley’s coming out of an old book shop.

  
Harper felt a small pang in her heart as Percy narrowed her eyes towards her, Narcissa and Draco. Molly looked a bit concerned.

  
But Fred and George gave wide smiles and loud laughs.

  
“We’ll see you soon Harper!”

  
“Don’t forget to meet us at the Hogwarts Express!”

  
“I won’t!” Harper called back to them, ignoring the dark look that came over her godmother’s eye.

  
With a flash, the world twisted out of shape before rearranging once more into the main living room of the Reyes Estate.

  
“It was very nice to see you darling.” Narcissa said, “But I believe me and Draco must be going, I do hope you have a lovely time at Hogwarts.”

  
Before Harper could even say goodbye, Narcissa grabbed Draco’s hand and apparated out of the house.

  
Miss Camellia came in from around the corner.

  
“Oh Harper? When did you came back? Where’s Narcissa?” She questioned.

  
“Oh Miss Camellia! You won’t ever believe it! I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts, I met these two boys’ and we’re going to be such great friends!” Harper beamed up at Miss Camellia.


End file.
